1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to target apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable gun range apparatus wherein the same provides for portable arrangement of a gun target range, as desired by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of target apparatus, particularly with firearms, is well known in the prior art. The gun ranges conventionally utilized are frequently experiencing crowded conditions requiring undue delay be individuals in awaiting an available target and associated user fees discouraging many individuals from the safe and desired practice associated with firearms. Examples of the prior art gun support arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,683 to Wilson providing a tripod arrangement pivotally mounting a gun at an upper end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,559 to Hall provides a portable table and seat for use in a seating position in the firing of guns and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,082 to Phillips, et al., wherein a shooting bench is provided with collapsible legs mounting a shooting bench and a forwardly positioned pad for providing elevation in use of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,829 to Bozick provides a shooting bench particularly for use with hand guns, wherein a hinged block, including a "V" shaped notch, is mounted forwardly of a support bench with a rest pad mounted rearwardly thereof. The support bench is mounted spaced vertically by use of a multi-leg support arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,029 to DeVaul wherein the patent provides a gun case which is utilized as a shooter's bench utilizing leg members attachable thereto, with a forwardly positioned support rest to enable use of the organization as a portable gun support bench.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable gun range apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, and well as portability and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.